


Legend Has It

by RoseAmaranth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Tony has a...thing for a certain wizard. Or, at least, Harley and Nebula seemed to think so. Peter isn't so sure.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Legend Has It

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a quote I saw on Tumblr.
> 
> _Peter: Legend has it, if you say 'Stephen Strange' three times, a Tony will appear._  
>  _Harley: Let's try it...Stephen Strange._  
>  _Morgan: Stephen Strange!_  
>  _Nebula: Stephen Strange._  
>  _Tony: [bursts through door] WHERE_  
>  (From ironstrange-but-with-a-daughter)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Xx

Peter set the tray of drinks on the coffee table and joins the little group gathered in the living room. Harley is stretched out in Tony's favorite armchair, Morgan playing with her barbie and wrestling action figure quietly on the floor by Nebula's feet, who is on the couch flipping through a magazine. It's the first time since everything went down with Thanos and the Infinity Stones and aliens and everything that came with being a group of supers. 

Truthfully, they could have met up before now, but Nebula only just returned to Earth from being with the Guardians in their search for Nebula's sister, Gamora, and Harley was off in Tennessee with his baby sister. Peter and Morgan kept close to Tony, making sure he was okay after everything that happened in the battle against Thanos, so they knew each other well. But the others?

Peter knew of Harley because Tony spoke to him and of him often, but this was their first official meeting. He was tall, brown hair thick and falling across his forehead in a way that was probably supposed to look casual but wasn't because Peter wore his hair the same. He knew the look well. He was sarcastic and an engineer like Tony, funny too, and Peter and Morgan liked him the minute they met him and he shouted “Yo, Mechanic!” at Tony, who was hunched over a book at the kitchen table. The look on Tony's face, the speed at which he ran over to tackle him in a tight hug. Similar to how he greeted Peter after the blip. 

Nebula came along on Titan after they met the Guardians and were in the middle of fighting Thanos. She was quiet and cold when they met – for the brief second that was – but something must have happened in the time between the snap and the blip because she and Tony were close. Not, like, romantically. Tony saw her as a daughter, much as he saw Harley and Peter as sons, and she was folded into the family easily thanks to Tony. She was warming up to them, learning to be less guarded with everyone part of their family, and it was just nice having all these people. Everyone so different but sharing the bond they forged with Tony Stark.

Morgan was Tony's biological daughter, born from a brief marriage with Pepper Potts that fell apart after everything that happened after the blip. Peter knew Tony blamed himself for that falling apart, but Pepper explained that it was a very mutual feeling between them that things just weren't right. Them being together romantically. Pepper said she knew Tony's heart was in it, but not in the way he might have thought, and hers wasn't either. They were best friends now, supporting each other like they always did.

Here they all were, gathered together, getting to know each other. It was so cool to Peter, getting to know the people Tony took a special interest in, people he loved like family. 

“So, anyone else notice The Mechanic has a thing for The Magician?” Peter sat up from where he was bent over the arm of the couch and playing with Morgan upside down, head rushing from the sudden movement. Harley was staring up at the ceiling, ignoring the looks Nebula and Peter were giving him. 

“You mean Doctor Strange?” Nebula hummed, leaning back on the couch and drumming her fingers on her stomach. 

“I can definitely see that. He acts oddly around the sorcerer. Well, more than Tony usually does. Is that affection between humans? I thought Peter Quill was just an idiot.” Harley snorted and sat up, swinging his legs onto the floor and picking a pretzel out of the bag on the table. 

“It's something like that. What do ya'll think we should do?” Nebula tilted her head, examining him sideways.

“Do? What do you mean?” Morgan grumbled at Peter for not going along with her game, snatching the doll away and marching away from where he sat on the couch. Well, he was perched on the arm of the couch. Harley sat up properly and looked from Nebula to Peter, giving them looks as if they were supposed to understand exactly what he was saying. Or maybe for Peter to back him up. But, well, he didn't agree. Getting involved with adult relationships was never a good idea. And with Tony it was even less of a good idea. Then there was Doctor Strange to think about. He seemed like a nice intelligent guy, but so was Steve Rogers. So were a lot of guys who also weren't very fond of Tony Stark and his...ways.

So, no. He didn't think it was a good idea to do anything about Mister Stark and Doctor Strange. If there was even a thing to get involved with. This was still all their speculation.

“Come on, guys! We can Parent Trap their asses.” At Nebula's further confused expression, Harley explained the plot of the movie and why it was (kind of, in Peter's opinion) relevant to Tony and Strange. Morgan made her barbie kick the Spider-Man action figure she got for Christmas over and over, Peter wincing as the doll's sharp feet pounded on the helpless action figure.

“Don't you think Stark is a little too smart for that? Not to mention Doctor Strange.” Harley groaned, glaring at Peter when he shrugged his shoulders and tried to rescue his likeness. Morgan snatched it away and tossed it surprisingly far. Nearly in the dining area. He frowned at her and the dolls. 

“Pete. Anything to add here?” He abandoned Morgan's pouting and sat on the couch Nebula occupied. 

“Maybe we should just leave him be. Mister Stark has his way-” Harley snorted.

“Yeah. His way of pretending his feelings don't exist until someone almost dies.” 

“Why are you so sure we should do anything anyway? Maybe he just likes bothering Doctor Strange.” Nebula and Harley both looked at him. Hey, it was a valid question.

“He _bothers_ everyone, Pete. But it's different and you know it. And why do you insist on always calling him 'Doctor Strange'? Last time I checked, his first name was 'Stephen', not 'Doctor'.” Nebula flicked a pretzel at Harley, Morgan laughing at his spluttering surprised sounds. Peter hid a snicker.

“He calls them what he wants. And that is aside the point, Harley. I agree with Peter. I think we need more solid evidence.” That wasn't what he was- He wanted to leave them _alone._ But Nebula was already tapping her fingers along the coffee table, seemingly lost in thought. Harley scoffed. 

“You want proof? I bet we can get Tony to admit it to us himself.” Right. The same guy who wouldn't tell Rhodey or Pepper if he had so much as a headache, let alone how he felt about someone, was going to just walk into the room and admit if he had any feelings for Doctor Strange. 

“I don't think that will happen.” If Harley wanted to try...

“No, I know he won't tell us. Tony is weird about his emotions.” Peter jerked back. He didn't like tricking people into doing things. It felt....wrong.

“How to propose we get it out of him, then? If he won't admit it...” He called Morgan over, something decidedly sneaky in his eyes. Peter glanced over at the door Mister Stark was behind, working on some project before he joined them for dinner in a few hours.

“You know what the legend says. If you say 'Doctor Strange' three times, a Tony will appear.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Doctor Strange!” Morgan giggled, leaping at him and echoing Harley. Her sharp voice making his ears ring.

“Doctor Strange!” Nebula smiled. Were they really doing this? It was so stupid, yet he did hear some shuffling in Tony's room. The others didn't seem to hear it, too busy giggling.

“Doctor Strange.” The door flung open and four heads turned to see Tony hurrying into the room, trying to fix his hair and pull on a sweater of some sort at the same time. His eyes darted around the room until he came to a stop by the couch Harley and Morgan were sat on, looking at each of them with furrowed brows and his breaths coming in quick puffs.

Harley was the picture of innocence and smugness all at once, though Morgan was looking around at them all confused. She obviously didn't really understand what was happening. She just wanted to copy Harley. Peter was really glad he didn't join in. Because once Tony found out what was happening...

“What's going on? Where's Stephen?” Harley cocked his head.

“What do you mean? He's not here.” Nebula turned away. He caught the laugh she was trying valiantly to suppress. Morgan hopped up and looked around as if the wizard might appear. He didn't, obviously. 

“I heard you, and you, and _you_ -” he pointed to Harley, Morgan, and Nebula in turn “- saying his name. Why would you do that if he's not here?” Peter shrugged when Tony shot him an inquisitive look. He was not going to be the one. 

“Just trying to prove a point, Shellhead.” Tony frowned.

“And that being...?” Nebula seemed to finally have her giggling under control, the picture of calm maturity. The Blue Meanie they all loved. 

“That you have romantic feelings for Doctor Stephen Strange.” It was pretty funny how Tony nearly tripped over himself, spluttering as they all watched him. It was very telling, his dramatic reaction and the denial they could all see coming, and it got Peter really thinking. Of all of them, he was around the wizard and Tony the most, and he never really thought to pay attention to how they interacted. So long as they got along, and Tony didn't annoy Strange into sending them through a portal, he was fine. Gucci.

But now, with this new lens to look through, he _could_ see it. And if Harley and Nebula picked up on it as well with the limited time they've spent with the Doc and Tony together, then it must be pretty obvious. They were pretty observant anyways. He wondered if Miss Romanov suspected anything as well. She seemed to know more about everyone and anyone than nearly anyone else. 

“That's ridiculous.” Harley spun around on the couch, kneeling on the cushions and facing Tony. 

“Ridiculous...and _true!_ Admit it.” They were never getting it out of him, but they saw what they needed to see. Teasing was in Tony's future, and for an unforeseeable amount of time.

“I do _not_ have 'romantic feelings' for him! I barely even _like_ him!” And, of course, at that moment, Doctor Strange decided to open a portal, catching part of what Tony said. He stumbled over himself as Stephen looked around at everyone staring at him with varying expressions. That perfect brow of his arched before he met Tony's eyes again. His mentor had somehow scrambled over to where Stephen was standing, looking like an enamored puppy dog. 

Someone take a freaking picture! 

“You don't like who?” Red seared across Tony's tanned skin as he fumbled for something to say, finally spitting out some government guy he supposedly had a meeting with recently. Uh-huh. Another glance around the room and then Stephen flicked the cape he wore and cleared his throat.

“Right...well, anyway. I need your help. If you're not busy?” The world catching on fire and an army of Iron suits controlled by some evil mastermind wouldn't be enough to keep Tony from following after Doctor Strange. Peter could see that clear as day now. Morgan charged over to where the adults stood, staring up at Doctor Strange with wide eyes. He glanced away from Tony and smiled at her.

“Hello.” It was cute, the wave he offered, and Peter caught the warm fondness bleeding across Tony's face. Harley made a quiet retching sound, Nebula watching them in interest. “You look lovely today, Miss Stark.”

“You're Doctor Strange!” The wizard chuckled, the sound low and quiet, kneeling down to be level with her. 

“Indeed. I'm a sorcerer who helps the Avengers fight bad guys.” Magic energy rippled over his fingers until a small ball of light formed over his palm, Morgan gasping at it. Even as old as he was, Peter still had trouble believing magic was real. No matter how often he fought alongside Stephen, or the things he found in the spooky house he lived in. 

“You're like a wizard!” Tony snorted, but Doctor Strange only smiled and nodded.

“I am. I have to go now. Important work. You look after everyone, okay? I know you're the smartest of the bunch.” He stood once more, ignoring the protests from everyone in the room and disappearing through the portal, cloak snapping behind him. Tony loitered for a moment, staring through the portal and then sweeping his gaze around at everyone. There was something different; almost like he was glowing. 

Oh gross.

“Right. You definitely don't even like him.” Tony went to speak, but then Stephen called him again and he glared before hurrying through the magic hole in the room. It disappeared in a swirl of embers, Morgan giggling in delight. Nebula and Harley looked amused.

“So, I'll ask ya'll again; how are we setting them up?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
